The High Life
by leeloo2606
Summary: Meet Karmina Jay Mavis the Magical Communities newest pop sensation! Learn about her rise to stardom and the crazy adventures she has along the way. Rating as precaution.Please RR
1. Epiloque: There's Always a Begining

Fame is the Name of the Game

Epilogue: There's Always a Begining

_"We're back. If you are just joining us, you are listening to "fanatics corner" on the WWN. I am your host Galeena Smilt and joining us today is none other than the hit magical music sensation that's sweeping the nation Karmina Mavis! Welcome Karmina, or Karmy as your fans lovingly refer to you. You look wonderful today by the way."_

_"Hello Leena. Thanks for having me! Thank you, thank you. Yeah I know it seems pretty useless to get all decked out for a wireless appearance. Who's going to see me right?"_

"Quick turn up the volume!" an eager girl of about fourteen, cried. Her equally enthusiastic friend grabbed a wand, pointed it to a small brown box, and said, "Sonarous." The voices of the two women imediately grew louder. "It's her, it's actually her!" screamed the second girl as she frantically jumped up and down. Her short brown hair bouncing lightly as she spoke.

_"For all those interested. Karmy is wearing a set of golden robes topped off with cascading earings made of, are those butterfly wings? "_

_"Oh, yes, yes they are. They aren't real they're just charmed to flap like that."_

_"Stunning, absolutely stunning. Tell me Karmy, how are you?"_

_"I'm fabulous Leena. Things have been a tad bit hectic lately but I am enjoying every minute of it."_

_"That's modesty for you ladies and gents. Karmy has recently been awarded the highest musical honor in the wizarding world, "The Lark" and her hit's keep climbing to the top of all of the pop charts. You recently did a cover for "Young Witche's Weekly" am I right?'_

_"Yes, it will be out next month. I'll tell you, that was a real honor. I grew up reading that magazine. It was really exciting."_

_"I'm sure it was. Okay let's get to the question that is on everyone's mind. Did you and Quidditch star, Oliver Wood J.R., secretly elope?"_

_"Yes, you know, I heard that one. Apparently Wood and I went to a deserted island and exchanged vows. You now if even half of those stories they printed about me were true I'd probably hold the world's record for the most number of marraiges in a single month. No, unfortunately, that one is false."_

_"As you all may know Oliver is the Chuddley Cannons current MVF, and quite handsome I might add. But I guess that's a price you pay for stardom right? One minute you're unknown and the next minute you're having secret romantic liason with the Muggle U.S. president. How do you handle all those bad rumors?"_

_"You know Leena I just take it all in stride. I try not to take them seriously."_

_"Spoken like a true star! Well it's almost time for a commercial break. Let's see if we can't get Karmy to sing us a song when we come back. How about it?"_

_"I'd love to."_

_"Alright! You are listening to "fanatic's corner" on the WWN and we'll be right back with more of Karmy Mavis."_

Flashback: Four years earlier.

"Karmina Jay Mavis get out of bed this instant." There was a loud pounding coming from the door of a messy bedroom. It's occupant was laying face down on a big four post bed, her blue and green comforter wrapped akwardly around her legs. She was a tall girl with an olive complexion and light brown hair that was spread out in tangles behind her. Karmina raised her head slowly and tried opening her tired violet eyes but only managed to open one. Looking around her bright bedroom she laid her face back down in the pillow and yelled, "Mother it's too early."

"It is not early," Mrs. Mavis answered swiftly. "It is nearly noon and I will not have you laying around all day."

"Fifteen more minutes," Karmina answered. Her voice was muffled by the soft pillow but she was sure her mother had understood. A few seconds later, she heard the sound of her mother's footsteps climbing down the stairs and she fell back asleep.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon before she finally made her way downstairs. She had taken a quick shower and put on her jeans from the previous night and a t-shirt. Her thick hair she pulled back with a simple black band.

"Good morning sunshine," her mother said sarcastically as she recieved a kiss on the cheeck from her only daughter. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

"Morning Mother," Karmina responded sweetly. She made her way to the table where her mother had set out a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Grabbing a large goblet, Karmina poured herself the juice and took several huge gulps until she drained it. The quite of the afternoon was broken as she let out a large belch, excusing herself she smiled at her mother who was glaring at her in disgust. She poured herself more juice and taking a copy of the "Daily Prophet" sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, daughter dearest?" her mother asked as she took a seat across from her. Using her wand she conjured up another goblet and poured herself some drink. "At what wee hours of the morning did you decide to return?"

Karmina looked at her mother from the top of her opened newspaper, and smiled. "Not to late," she said meakly. "It was only one or two in the morning."

"Karmina you know what I told you about coming home that late?" Mrs. Mavis said in a tone that showed no trace of anger. "And it's all because of that band, I have it in my right mind to make you quit."

"Yes, mother," Karmina agreed. She did it more out of habit than anything else because she knew her mother wasn't being serious. Everyone knew that Karmina's music was her life. She had been with her band "The Inflated Ego's" since she was eleven years old. That was when she had started Salem Witch and Wizard Institute and had made friends with three of the most talented musicians that would later become her group. During her spare time and the summer season Karmina did nothing more than practice with them and even take the occasional gig. Their group had only recently began playing bigger venues since all of it's members were coming of age. For the past few weeks she had been playing Saturday shows at the local pub, "Raven's Nest" and had finally managed to secure a killer time slot. They had gone on at midnight the night before and decided to stick around to watch some of the other band's perform. That's why she had been late.

"You and your "deflated egos," her mother continued. "You should really spend your free time being more resourceful. You could have taken that summer internship at your dad's office, but you didn't"

"Were called the "The Inflated Egos," Karmina corrected her. Her mother refused to learn the band's proper name. She was always refering to them as "The Infatuated Reagle's" or "The Inflamed Eagle's". Karmina had it in her head to get the name permantly charmed to her forehead as to aide in her mother's apparent amnesia. She settled with a verbal correction for the time being. "And I did not want to spend my summer locked away in a the Legal Defense Office with dad. He was okay with my decision to focus on the band again this summer. Why can't you be?"

"I just don't see anything comming out of it that's all," Mrs. Mavis explained.

"Such little faith Mother," Karmina said. "Just watch. One day you will see me on the cover of magizines and hear my name announced over the wireless box. I'll be as famous as the "Wierd Sisters". The world is going to love me, just wait."

Mrs. Mavis had no way of knowing how true Karmina's words would play out. She had no idea that in just a few short years her name would be almost as recognized as the infamous Harry Potter but for more pleasant reason's. Karmina Jay Mavis would reach stardom as she so desired.

**A/N: this is just a nice little story that i want to weave into the world of harry potter. it takes place years after the war with Voldermort ended. Karmina will be interacting with our golden trio who at the time of this story are the same age as her mother. Please read and review, hopefully this story will go on better than my last...for a good cry (but not in a good way) check out The Lesson Learned.**


	2. Fans and Fanatics

Fans and Fanatics

_"And nothing is ever the same_

_Because I lost it all_

_When I played the game"_

_"But I know that you know that our love can still be_

_If you'd only smile like you used to_

_When you look at me"_

_"When you look at me"_

The two young girls had been dancing around their living room singing along but as the music died down they stopped suddenly and joined the sporadic clapping that was echoing out of the small wooden box in front of them. Their cheeks were flushed and their breathing rapid, the song had been a fast melody and the girls had tried their hardest to keep up. They stood listening intently as the announcer started talking.

_"Karmy Mavis ladies and gentleman! You just heard her new single "Eye's Lit Up" off of her latest memento "Life's Lasting Lesson." Fabulous! So what can we expect from you next?"_

_"Well I am still touring. I have a few shows in Europe and then I am back here and in South America for the last leg of my tour. I'll be getting back in the sound stage pretty soon to start work on my next memento."_

_"I am sure your fans will be glad to hear it, as will the rest of the world. Thank you so much for stopping by..."_

_"Thanks for having me."_

_"And we hope to see you back for the release of your sophomore memento."_

_"You will thanks"_

_"This has been "Fanatic's Corner" I'm Galeena Smilt. Join us next week when we welcome..."_

The girl with the short brown hair pointed her wand at the box and said "Emshi" and the voice was cut off. She was smiling at her friend who was standing holding a small piece of parchment in her hand. The words "Admit One" were printed in bold letters across the top. She walked over to a desk in the corner of the room were a huge calendar was illuminated on the wall. There was a day that had a bright circle drawn around it and several other's with "X's" across them. Taking her wand she drew an "X" on one of the days.

"Only three days left," she said excitedly. She looked up at her wall were the smiling face of Karmy Mavis was looking down at her. She was waving at the two girls, her violet eyes sparkling.

Karmina Mavis tried to raise herself from the armchair she was sitting in but found that she was stuck. The large, megaphone looking machine, which she had been speaking into, was still in front of her so she couldn't stand up. Noticing her struggle, a young wizard immediately rushed over and took the machine from in front of her. He stood there watching as Karmina got to her feet and when she did she stood a good five inches above him. He was twisting his hat frantically in his hands and looking up at her with a silly smirk on his face that she found all too familiar. It was obvious that he was star struck, and having Karmina's violet eyes staring directly at him didn't help the situation at all. Fortunately, Karmina knew just how to handle him.

"That was a great show don't you think..." she spoke to the boy, who, as soon as she opened her mouth, traded his smile for a look of shock."I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?" She was still looking at him trying to ease his nerves by smiling.

"Um, uh, my name is, it's uh, J-Joxten, Joxten Bretner," he stuttered. His hat had turned into a dark wad of cloth in between his clenching hands.

"Well, Joxten Bretner, I thought it was an awesome show. Didn't you?" she asked watching his expression. He was smiling again but this time he seemed much more at ease.

"Yes it was," he agreed.

Karmina laughed as he was finally able to speak without stuttering. It was a language all on its own, stuttering. And she found herself becoming quite fluent in it. It hadn't always been like that. Back when she was just starting out, her fans had been able to talk to her normally. Mostly they would compliment her on a performance or ask her to sign a random object. But as her fame increased, people's ability to converse with her normally decreased, and she was forced to learn the new language of her fans. She was about to ask Joxten where she could get some water when Divo, her assistant, came by. A glistening water goblet in his hand.

"Ah, thank goodness for legilimecy," she said as she took a sip of the cool water. Noticing the lingering teen, Divo took it upon himself to lead him away to a table where posters had been set up. Karmina silently thanked her assistant again; he certainly knew how to handle the fans

She looked around the room. It was bustling with people. Leena was over at her desk looking over some forms with Karmina's manager. There were several other people setting up for the next show. And then there was Divo, who was getting everything prepared for her autograph session. It had been part of the deal; the Network was willing to pay the amount requested for her appearance if she was willing to spend thirty minutes signing photographs. Karmina had immediately agreed she would do anything for her fans. Divo had just gathered a pack of photos and was headed her direction, Joxten was only a couple of steps behind him with a few permanent quills in his hands.

"Are you ready, Jay?" Divo asked. He was the only one in her entourage who was allowed to call her by her middle name and there was good reason for it. Divo had been the first friend she had made at Salem he had also played the base rim in her former band. She had met him on the subway the day her mother had dropped her off at Pasaje station, she had been carrying her cat "Wagner" in one arm and dragging her trunk with the other. Divo had offered her help. She had been intimidated at first; he wasn't exactly like anyone she had ever seen. He was tall for his age with several silver hoops in his ears and a green mohawk sticking straight out of his head. He offered her a seat in his compartment and they had started talking about music, Divo had even demonstrated a few of his bebop talents. After that, they were inseparable. Even when she and the "Inflated Ego's" had parted ways, he had stayed on as her personal assistant. He had earned his right to be informal with her.

"You know it, come Joxten, let's blow the roof off of this popsicle stand," she grabbed a quill and stuck it behind her ear, the water goblet still in her hand.

A few minutes later they were making their way downstairs to the entrance of AWWN where a table was to be set up for the session. Marvin, Karmina's manager, had told her that they were only expecting a few people to show up. He insisted that Galeena had not made any public announcements about her appearance until a couple of days before she was scheduled. Karmina had believed it, but when she turned the corner and came into the main area she saw that the line was well beyond the glass doors to the building. As far as she could tell, the line made its way down the street as well.

"This is a little more than we expected," said Divo with a reluctant voice. He was clearly a little unnerved by the large turnout but he restored himself quickly and began setting up the table. Karmina made her way over to a large chair in the middle of the table. With the two stacks of photos near her and a permanent quill in her hand she nodded to Divo to signal she was ready. Divo quickly walked over to one of the overseer's and whispered in his ear, a few seconds later a man with a silver robe opened the doors.

"I love you Karmy!" squealed one girl.

"Thanks," Karmina barely heard her. The droves of people were making quite the racket. Karmina had to ask them to repeat themselves. "And who should I make this out to?" she asked the young girl with bubble gum pink hair.

"Delilah Sworskar," she beamed.

"Well here you go Delilah, keep on rockin," Karmina added. The girl with the bubble gum pink air was still smiling and gave her an enthusiastic wave as she walked away.


End file.
